Tenisu no Himesama
by Princesskitsune17
Summary: Ryosaku, Tezuka, Fuji, Karupin is there anything else to say? Seigaku regularsXOC team.
1. Chapter 1

"_I steal don´t know why she wants me back"_

Sakuno Ryuzaki thought while walking through the crowded streets of Tokyo. For some reason, her grandmother Sumire Ryuzaki called her a few days ago and asked her to visit her, well, she **demanded** her to visit her.

When she was eight, Sakuno moved to Germany to be trained by one of her grandmother's friends. When Sumire realized the potential that her granddaughter had she knew that someday Sakuno would be as good as she was or even better. Her granddaughter loved tennis, there´s no doubt in that.

She asked her old friend and rival Beckenbauer to take care of her. It was a really hard decision for her but she had her responsibilities with the schools team. Beckenbauer is one of the most respected and feared tennis players in all Germany, he retired a few years after Sumire and for some reason he rejected the opportunity to become a couch. But as a favor to his old friend he accepted and Sakuno always wondered why.

For nearly eight years she has been under Beckenbauer´s tutelage and thanks to him she is now one of the most respected and feared tennis players in Europe. The one´s who feared her are the one´s who insulted her because she is a girl. She couldn´t blame them. She always wears baggy shorts and t-shirts and her long brown hair is hidden under her cap.

Sakuno walked through the park as she watched the sunset. She put her tennis bag on one of the benches and rubbed her sore shoulder; she walked to the vending machines and inserted a few coins to get her favorite drug.

Ponta

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey you can´t do that! We had deal!"

"The deal is off little girl, now get lost!"

A bald guy pushed a brown haired girl while his friends laughed. The girl fell to the ground and she glared at the trio of idiots…, definitely this had not been a good day for Ann Tachibana.

First she woke up late for school and got detention which caused her to stay in her classroom and missed practice. Then she planned to get rid of the stress with a simple street tennis game in the park and when she got there she found these assholes who were challenging every freshman in the tennis court. She accepted and made a deal with them; if she won they would go away and never bother her or the other freshman again.

If they won she would never play in the street courts again. She defeated then one by one but to her luck none of them was an honest player. She tightened her grip around her racquet and suddenly one of the bullies took her racquet.

"Stop it! I won, you can´t do that!" She rose from the ground and tried to stop him.

"Shut up!" The bald guy slapped her and pushed her to one of his friends who wrapped his arms around her. "You should thank us; tennis is not a sport for little girls like you" shiny head said grinning. He looked at his friend and nodded. His friend –the one holding Ann´s racquet – smirked and began to smash her racquet against one of the electric poles.

"Stop it! You are going to destroy it!"

Ann struggled to get free from the idiot´s grip but it was useless. The trio was laughing when suddenly two tennis balls came from nowhere and hit the bald guy in the face and the guy that was holding Ann´s racquet. Both fell to the ground covering their faces while screaming in pain. The last idiot and Ann looked at them in shock.

"Pathetic"

They both looked behind them and saw a stranger who was holding Ponta juice can and with his right hand was holding a tennis racquet while bouncing a tennis ball with it.

"Destroying another player´s racquet is really low, you know?" the stranger voice was grave and cold. He looked at the idiot from underneath his cap and he immediately trembled with fear. With this distraction, Ann stepped on the idiot´s foot and he immediately released her. She grabbed her racquet and ran to hide behind the stranger.

She looked at her savior in amazement while holding her racquet against her chest.

"I´ll give you a chance to go and don´t forget your friends"

In a blink the guy was gone and Ann barely managed to see his running form in the distance with his friends over his shoulders.

"Sugoi…" Ann whispered.

"Oi, are you alright?"

She turned to see her savior who was currently walking towards one of the parks benches.

"H…Hai…!" She managed to say before following him. "Ano…, thank you for helping me…"

Her savior shrugged. "Betsuni…"

Ann watched him as he put his tennis racquet inside the tennis bag that was on the bench. Quietly, he sat on the bench and continued drinking his juice. "Etto…, may I know your name?"

"Ryuzaki. Sakuno Ryuzaki"

Ann blinked.

"**USOOOO**…!" Ann stood in front of her to take a better look. "You are a girl! No offense but, you are really scary…" Ann laughed nervously. "I´m Tachibana Ann, nice to meet you Ryuzaki-sama" she bowed and Sakuno arched an eyebrow.

"Ryuzaki-sama…?"

"Hai…! From now on I´ll call you Ryuzaki-sama because you are so cool!"

"You are very sincere aren´t you?"

After that, both girls began to chat. They talked about tennis and thanks to that Sakuno founded out that there was going to be a mixed tournament. Suddenly Sakuno realized why her grandma insisted for her to return to Japan.

"Tachibana-san, does Seishun high has a female tennis team?" She asked while Ann pressed the cold drink against her bruised cheek.

"Etto…, I heard that they were planning to. Why do you ask?"

Sakuno sighed taking her cap off. "My grandma convinced me to return to Japan. She´s Seigaku´s tennis couch and thanks to you I know why she insisted so much" she ran her fingers through her long hair and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Does…does she wants you to be part of the team?"

"And wants' me to train the girls…, yes"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I refuse"

Sumire Ryuzaki sighed at her granddaughter's statement as soon as she stepped inside the house.

Somehow, Sakuno founded out about her intentions and this scared her because it seemed that her granddaughter possessed supernatural abilities.

Sakuno is more stubborn than a mule and Sumire knows it because she sees too much from herself in Sakuno. Seishun Gakuen high needed a strong team and unfortunately the current female team was full of whiny and giggling girls who preferred to paint their nails and drool over the male team. Because of this, Sumire decided to form a new team and to accomplish this she would need help, a lot of help.

"Maa…, that´s not the right way to great your grandmother" Sumire scolded her as Sakuno dropped her tennis bag on the floor. "At least hear me out first before you deny"

Sakuno ignored her as she removed her jacket and cap. "I don´t care, I´m going back to Germany tomorrow" she climbed up the stairs leaving her grandmother at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno!" she stopped halfway. "You will hear me out right now young lady"

Sakuno knew that her oba-chan was serious and that was bad news. She went downstairs and followed her grandma into the living room. Both sat in silence and stared into each others eyes.

"I asked to you to come because I really need you, Sakuno" Sumire began as she crossed her arms. "The school´s current team is pathetic. Those girls only care about themselves, their hair, nails and the male team. They are an embarrassment for the school, the principal allowed me to form a new team and I need your help to do it"

"Why me…?"

"Because you posses Beckenbauer´s hawk eye. You will be able to find the new team in a blink and I´m not going to force you to be part of it if you don´t want, but at least help me to find the right girls and the captain for their team"

Sakuno sat in silence thinking about her words. She wasn´t obligated to join the team but still she knew her grandma was planning something…, she had no other choice. She rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

"Wait…" Sakuno stopped. "Tomorrow is Friday so why don´t you go to the school and meet the team? It would be easier for you to choose their partners"

Sakuno said nothing as climbed up the stairs and headed towards her old room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning…, it was a beautiful morning.

The birds were singing and the weather was nice. Sakuno woke up around nine o´clock in the morning and the first thing she did was take a shower, her day would have been a good day…, until she opened her closet.

Sakuno´s eyes twitched as she dropped the towel she was holding. Inside her closet was her worst nightmare, it was the only thing that could make her abandon a tennis match, the only thing that could make her run one hundred laps even if there was a snow storm.

Girl clothes

Her closet was full of dresses, skirts and the shortest shorts she has ever seen. Right now her number one priority was how to plan her grandma's murder without being discovered.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kikumaru-senpai…!"

"Tezuka-senpai…!"

"Ryoma-sama…!"

Seishun high tennis courts were surrounded by screaming fan girls who were enjoying at the sight of their favorites players sweating and playing against each other.

"Kuso…, it´s impossible to play with them breathing down our necks" Momoshiro complained as he watched the match between their captain and Oishi.

"Momo is right but we can´t do anything. There are going to be tryouts for the new team so we are going to see them around for a long time" Eiji said while leaning against the courts fence.

As soon as he did that and like in a zombie movie, hands tried to grab him and some of them managed to grab his regular jacket but luckily he was saved by Momo. The regulars watched the shiny eyes as they stepped back from the fence.

"Saa…, that was fun" Seigaku´s Tensai chuckled while his teammates glared at him.

"That´s not funny Fujiko…!"

Sumire watched her team from one of the windows and laughed at their faces. She knew that they had had enough, she had had enough of giggling girls and just as she was about to return to her paperwork she saw a figure approaching the courts.

Screams were heard all around Seigaku once the match between the Buchou and the Fukubuchou ended and as usual Tezuka was the winner.

"Buchou was flawless as always"

"Fssssh…, he is the captain after all"

"Yeah although Oishi-senpai was awesome, both tried their best"

Momo scoffed. "What did you expect? It´s obvious that Buchou wasn´t going to give up but now I feel sorry for Oishi-senpai"

Oishi laughed as he shakes hands with Tezuka but suddenly a dark figure appeared behind him. He turned around slowly only to find Inui holding a glass full of a mysterious green substance.

"Saa…, that looks delicious" Fuji´s smiling face scared his teammates as they watched the Tensai stare at Oishi who was drinking Inui´s juice.

And as expected, Oishi ran out the courts to get some water. The regulars watched their friend until he disappeared but also noticed a stranger who was currently entering the tennis court.

"Who´s that?" Kawamura asked looking at the stranger who sat on the bench.

"Saa maybe is someone from another school" Fuji was looking at the stranger with interest. "What do you think Tezuka?" he asked the captain who was standing right next to him but now he was gone.

The regulars watched as their captain walked towards the stranger.

"What´s Buchou doing?" Ryoma shrugged at Momo´s question. They watched as Tezuka stood in front of the stranger and he looked at Tezuka.

And what happened next caused different reactions from the regulars.

Ryoma dropped his Ponta while Fuji´s eyes snapped open and Inui broke his pencil in half. Momo´s jaw hit the ground along with Eiji´s and Kaidoh tore his bandana in half and Kawamura´s racquet hit the ground. Oishi who was currently returning saw his teammate's faces and wondered what had happened, so he followed their gazes and nearly choked with the water he was drinking.

Tezuka Kunimitsu the cold Buchou of Seigaku had pulled the stranger to him and hugged him while giving him what it looked like a kiss.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Mou.., I need help! This is my first POT fanfic and I need help with the Tennis matches and also I´m not sure if I´m going to continue because I have not recived a single review!**

***Crying"**

**Please review and I need a beta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The prince of tennis is not mine but Fuji sure as hell is!**

**Hey, thank you for your reviews and sorry if I took too long. As you might heard Hurracaine Alex left quite a mess here in Mexico, especially where I live and I had to survive a week with no cable or acces to the net!**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Seigaku´s coach was having fun.

Lie

Sumire was having a blast. When she arrived to the tennis courts and found her team staring at Tezuka and his mysterious friend with WTF expressions on their faces she knew that it was going to be a good day.

"Oi! Stop wasting time and wake up!" her command was heard all around the courts.

From the regulars, Fuji was the first one to react and before something or someone decided to ruin the moment he obeyed his sadistic sense and took a picture with his cell phone. And then the bomb exploded.

**_"USO!"_** The Seigaku regulars exploded and as Fuji predicted their screams interrupted Tezuka. Their Buchou turned around with a menacing glint reflected in his glasses.

That was enough reason for the tennis club members to run away fearing for their lives. The regulars were the only ones in the lonely tennis court and Sumire leaned against the tennis court gate enjoying the show.

"Tezuka-Buchou is **GAY**?"

Tezuka´s eyebrow twitched in annoyance while his little friend laughed softly behind his back.

"All of you come here. **NOW**" Tezuka's voice was dangerously low and the regulars, Ryoma included, shivered in fear. Fuji, well, he was used to Tezuka's mood swings.

The approached carefully and lined up. "Before you run thirty laps, Ryuzaki-sensei has something important to tell you" his deep voice send chills down their spines while Sumire took her place at his side.

"Relax, Tezuka" she coughed to cover her laughter. "As you all now, the principal gave me the mission of forming a new tennis female club because the old one was a shame for the school. To accomplish this I needed some help and that´s why Tezuka's _boyfriend_ is here" she snickered as the stoic Buchou pinched the bridge of his nose.

The regulars were staring at their Buchou.

"Saa…, does that means that Tezuka may have a crush on one of us?" Seigaku's Tensai wondered rubbing his chin.

The stoic captain glared at them with his poker face on while his hand was shaking in anger and before he commands them to run 20 laps around Japan he felt a soft hand slipped into his clenched fist and soft fingers interlacing with his.

"Ne, I won´t be able to help oba-chan if you kill them Kunimitsu" he looked at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes as he whispered the words to Tezuka.

"Ano…" Kawamura raised his arm. "Can any of you explain what´s going on here?" Kawamura´s confused expression gave Tezuka´s friend an idea.

"Konnichiwa, watashi no Ryuzaki Satoshi desu, Yoroshiku onegai shimasu"

"_Satoshi_" introduced himself as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's arm and the stoic Buchou´s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ryuzaki…Satoshi…"Momo analyzed the words carefully just like the rest of the regulars.

Pause

Cue Eiji's entrance.

"**UUUSSSOOO!**" Seigaku´s Neko-boy exploded before fainting and being caught by Kaidoh and Kawamura. Tezuka´s sanity was at the edge after his boyfriend's presentation, he looked at the team´s coach who looked like she needed some oxygen to keep breathing. His eyes locked on Satoshi´s face that currently was holding his laugh.

"Eiji…!" Oishi hurried to help his doubles partner.

"Warum hast du das getan, mein Kind?" while his teammates were surrounding the unconscious Neko-boy, Tezuka used this moment to clear things up. Satoshi looked at him from under his cap and smirked.

"Weil es Spaß macht und Sie brauchen um sich zu entspannen, Bruder"

Unaware to them, Fuji watched them with interest while his teammates, minus Ryoma, helped Kikumaru. He observed them as they talk and Satoshi laughed, Tezuka sighed and rested his hand on top of Satoshi´s head and gave him a ghost smile. Something click inside Fuji´s mind and the Tensai chuckled when he realized what was going on. Inui was scribbling on his notebook as he observed Tezuka´s physical behavior toward Satoshi. Like Fuji, he founded out a few minutes ago.

Suddenly Fuji began laugh and this caught his teammate's attention

Momoshiro blinked. "Why are you laughing, Fuji-senpai?" he shared a confused look with Ryoma.

"Saa, have you really no idea?"

"Fssssh…, what do you mean, senpai?"

A laugh, a soft melodic laugh caught the attention of the regulars. Satoshi was clutching his stomach and rolling on the ground laughing like crazy and while doing this, his cap fell to the ground and a curtain of brown hair fell to the ground around his head making a halo.

"Let me introduce you my granddaughter, Sakuno. She was playing with you because annoy Tezuka is her favorite hobby" Sumire explained the stunned team who were staring at the laughing Sakuno rolling on the floor.

After a while, Sakuno sat on the ground whipping the tears from her eyes still laughing. In that moment Eiji regained consciousness and sat on the ground rubbing his head.

"Nya, I had a bizarre dream. We were having fun and suddenly Buchou kissed another boy"

Oishi help his partner to get up while Momo kept on staring at Sakuno. "So…, you are sensei´s granddaughter and not her grandson…, right?" he asked braking the silence and Sakuno nodded. They were fooled by her jacket which covered her body for some reason.

"Ne, Kuni, help me" Tezuka grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Seeing she was a girl all the regular, minus Fuji, sighed in relief.

"I asked her to come because of her trained eye. Sakuno can spot talent miles away, she´s very demanded back in Europe" Sumire´s words caught Inui´s attention and he immediately searched through his notebook.

"Sumimasen sensei, but I have no records of any achievements of your granddaughter in Europe as you say; I watch news and receive newspapers from all around the world" Inui´s intention was to know how did he missed her not to make fun of her but obviously _someone_ didn´t realized that.

"Maybe she´s not as good as you think" Momo snickered with Ryoma and Sakuno´s friendly smile disappeared from her face. Her large brown eyes were sending a warning and oddly enough the courts temperature level descended.

"No wonder oba-chan needs my help, you are bunch of egocentric males with a macho complex" Sakuno's words were cold as ice as she picked up her cap from the ground. Momo shut up immediately and shake when he felt her gaze on him, suddenly she smiled…, her smile was more cynical than Fuji´s. "This is going to be fun, I´m going to enjoy watching you suffer when Kunimitsu is done with all of you" she laughed and turned around.

Sakuno walked away living a stunned group behind while Sumire sighed. They failed Sakuno´s test. "Nice job guys, really"

"Idiots" Tezuka said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fuji, remember the girl I met when I was in Germany?"

Fuji´s eyes snapped open for a second time. "You mean the one who beat the entire German team in a blink without sweating and all her opponents ended up in the hospital with their arms broken when they tried to return her service?"

Sumire coughed. "You don´t have any record of my granddaughter because she doesn´t use her name. She´s known as the Ice empress in Europe"

A shiver went down Inui´s spine as he dropped his notebook.

"You mean she´s the one who was trained by the legendary German Butcher?" Inui was shaking like crazy and his teammates were watching in shock.

"Who is the German Butcher, senpai?" Momoshiro asked. Ryoma was searching through Inui´s data as he picked up the notebook.

"Beckenbauer Vladimir, also known as the German Butcher, is a former tennis professional player who won every European tournament for more than 10 years. He retired after his 18 victory and his reason for this is unknown. His tennis is brutal, every player he played against ended up with several fractures and some of them never played tennis again "

"Sumire-sensei…" Oishi raised his shaking arm. "Can you please explain us **WHY** your granddaughter was trained by him?"

"Simple, I asked him to train her. Sakuno´s potential needed someone who could work it all the way" their couch explained shrugging her shoulder like if it wasn´t a big deal. "If she doesn´t kill you for making fun of her I´m sure she can find a new team. You better start thinking in an apology, I´ll see you on Monday"

Sumire abandoned the courts while the team thought what to do about Sakuno. When they were heading to the looker rooms Tezuka stood in their way.

"50 laps" his eyeglasses reflected the fear on the teams faces and they disappeared leaving a curtain of dust behind them.

* * *

**I need a beta to help me please!**

**Next chapter will be up soon if I get reviews! its alredy done like a week a go and in that chapter I introduce my characters for the female team!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The prince of tennis is not mine but Fuji sure as hell is!**

**Sorry for not translating what Tezuka told Sakuno! He asked why she was confusing the team and she said that because he needed to relax more!**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 4**

_Friday after practice _

"Hurry…! Fuji-kun is playing against Kikumaru-kun!"

"Uso…!"

A group of girls stormed out of the classroom and ran down the hallway. Their little scandal was observed by a girl who sat next to the window, she sighed before staring at her reflection on the windows glass. Pale pink eyes stared back at her with boredom.

She got up and pack her things, her long lilac hair moved with the wind that was coming through the window. She walked though the crowded hallways heading to the only place she felt safe at, the chemistry lab. Tsubasa Mikoto was what you could call a Nerd but chemistry was one of her passions, she loves to create new things along with finding the perfect flavor for her meals. She is one of Seigaku´s smartest students but she prefers to stay away from the public attention, she enjoys feeling invincible in the classroom when the teacher asks a question.

"Ah…, Tsubasa-kun" she was greeted by the elder sensei when she opened the lab´s sliding door. "I see you have come as usual, even in Friday I can always find you here" he laughed.

"Afternoon, Kazegawa-sensei" she bowed. "Can I stay here? There is a new formula I want to try before leaving"

The elder man nodded. "You are always welcome here, Tsubasa-kun. You are one of the few students who still respect this old sack of bones" he joked as he walked by her side.

She laughed softly. "You are not old sensei, well…, maybe just a little"

He laughed. "Please let me know when you are done, Tsubasa-kun. I´ll be in the teacher's room"

"Arigato, sensei" she bowed before he closed the door. The moved toward one of the tables and put her bag on top of it, she pulled out her notebook and ripped the page were she had the list of ingredients she needed before heading towards the chemicals closet.

She hummed to herself as she took what she needs. "Sodium, sodium…, bingo…" she smiled while grabbing the small bottle. She walked out of the closet and closed the door behind her, she headed to her table but stopped when she saw someone's back facing her and that someone was reading her notebook with interest.

"Ano…" the person turned around and imagine her surprise when she saw it was Inui Sadaharu the one who was touching her notebook, he is the reason why she is invisible in the classroom. " Is there something you need, Sadaharu-san?" she asked as she walked closer to the table.

On the other hand, Inui was a little bit surprised because everyone in Seigaku knows him by last name. And for being the team mad scientist.

While Inui was in his fantasy world, Mikoto saw that he was doing more than reading her notebook, he was comparing data.

"Is there a reason why you are reading my notebook, Sadaharu-san?"

Inui blinked at her question and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Sumimasen, I was curious about this recipe of yours" he said looking down at the notebook in his hand.

Mikoto walked to him and pulled out her eyeglasses from her bag. She put them on and read the page he was reading. "Is one of my special milkshakes, it contains sugar, coffee and red bull along with some Chinese plants that my mom has in our garden. Is for energy, I have a friend who tends to get tired easily and drinks the milkshake every night before going to bed" as she explained to him, Inui was deep in thought thinking about his own energy special drink.

"What are the effects this milkshake has on the person who drinks it?"

Mikoto crossed her arms thinking. "My friends says that she feels rested at night, she wakes up early and she says that her body feels cleaner, like all the bad things her body has are removed from her body after going to the bathroom"

Now he was impressed, he never knew someone who speaks with normality about the body´s organic function.

"Can you help me with this formula, please?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kya…! Kikumaru-kun is changing his shirt!"

A group of squealing and giggling girls ran over a girl with bloody red hair pushing her aside. She landed on her left side crushing her wrist with her own body.

"Ite…" she sat on the ground holding her hand carefully. What a way to start the weekend for Fujimoto Himeno. There was no doubt that her violin practice was going to be hell, especially with her presentation just a few days away. She sighed and got off the ground, she walked towards the water faucets to wash the dirt from her scratch.

She was walking around one of the building corners when she bumped into someone. She was falling backwards but the person the bumped into grabbed her shoulders.

"Sumimasen, are you alright?"

She blinked and stared into Seigaku´s vice captain deep green eyes in confusion. "Oi, daijobu…?"

"Hai…, sorry I felt a little bit dizzy" she laughed clutching her hand to her chest. This caught Oishi´s eye and immediately went into "Oishi mama" mode. Carefully, he took her hand as it was a delicate piece of porcelain. "Eto…, can I have my hand back? I need to wash the wound"

Oishi shocked his head. "Come with me" it was more like an order than a petition. He grabbed her other hand and dragged her all the way to the tennis courts. As they walked by the courts she felt the stares from the stalkers around the courts but she ignored them, he took her to the team´s looker room. "Come in"

She saw the team´s clothes and bags hanging from separate cubicles. She sat on the bench near the window while Oishi grabbed the first Aid kit. She watched him in silence as he cleaned her wound carefully. "I know it's none of my business but, how did this happened?"

"Kikumaru´s fault" Oishi blinked in confusion and waited for her to continue. "Some girls ran over me in a hurry to see him without his shirt. They were like: "Kikumaru-kun is changing his shirt!" and went into giggling stalkers mode, I swear they´ll do anything to get close to any of you. They are kind of pathetic if you ask me" she huffed with steam coming from her ears and Oishi chuckled. "Now thanks to them I don´t know if I´m going to be ready for my presentation"

She sighed and jumped a little when she felt Oishi caressing her finger tips with his. "Guitar or Violin?" he asked while wrapping a bandage around her hand and wrist. She stared at him a little bit surprised.

"Violin…, how did you know?"

Oishi smiled politely. "Your finger tips feel quite rough, you practice a lot?"

"Hai, but lately I have no time thanks to the chemistry homework" she laughed softly and Oishi stared at her confused. "You really have no idea, Oishi-san? We are in the same classroom"

Oishi blinked before blushing in embarrassment, Himeno laughed at his red face and Oishi cleared his throat. "All ready" he freed her hand and helped her to get up. "I know this may be a little bit awkward but, may I know your name?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Fujimoto Himeno, I sat two seats behind you and Tezuka-san, please remember that" she teased him and he blushed again.

She laughed and in that moment the door flew open and some of the regulars burst into the room and shut the door behind them. She recognized them as Momoshiro and Kikumaru and the red haired player was missing a shirt. She laughed harder getting the two boys attention.

Momoshiro´s face lost his scared expression and changed into a devilish one. "Are we interrupting something, senpai?"

Oishi blinked and looked down realizing that he was still holding her hand. Like a hot potato, he dropped her hand and backed away a few steps. Himeno was laughing; this was more funny than embarrassing.

"What happened to your shirt, Eiji?" Oishi tried to make a conversation.

The Neko-boy blinked. "I was attacked by some of the girls, Nya! It was pretty scary!"He looked outside through the window and some hands pressed themselves against the glass. Eiji backed away in fear and hide behind Oishi. "I need to get home before my mom kills me; we are having dinner at my grandfather's house"

"Do you want me to get ride of them, Kikumaru-san?" the three regulars stared at Himeno in confusion. "Is thanks to them that I hurt my hand and I think they need to learn a lesson" her happy smile was as scarier as Fuji´s. She walked to the door and opened, the girls outside were ready to pounce at her thinking it was one of the regulars but as soon as they saw her they backed away in fear. Not only because of the evil glint in her wine red eyes, because she is the Bloody Habanero.

The girls ran for their lives living a trail of dust behind them, and a male shirt.

"Kikumaru-san, I think I found your shirt" she announced as she waved the shirt in the air and walked inside the room again.

* * *

**The girl´s info:**

**Name**: Tsubasa Mikoto

**Age**: 17

**Classroom**: 3-A

**Personality**: Quite and observer. Posses the ability to notice the weakness of the people around she, chemistry and cooking are her passion.

**Hand:** she plays with her right hand.

**Other things**: She plays piano and she´s a former ballet dancer.

**Name**: Fujimoto Himeno

**Age**: 18

**Classroom**: 3-B

**Personality**: Spicy and troublesome. She can´t stand obnoxious people, she is called the Bloody habanero because of her violent side. If you mess with her friends you are going to end in the hospital.

**Hand**: Left handed.

**O.T**: Violin is her instrument and she is a former ballet dancer like her best friend Mikoto.


	5. Chapter 5

**The prince of tennis is not mine but Fuji sure as hell is!**

**Sorry for not translating what Tezuka told Sakuno! He asked why she was confusing the team and she said that because he needed to relax more!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_Friday morning _

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ojousama"

Morinozuka Aya´s routine was the same every single morning. Every morning, she was awakened by her personal maids at five o´clock in the morning in order to take a long shower and get ready to start her day.

"Ojousama, your breakfast is ready" she was informed as she fixed her clothes in front of her mirror. She nodded and the maid bowed before leaving the room closing the door behind her. Aya turned around and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin, for some reason, looked less pale than usual and her short black hair was flat as always and she stared into her grayish green eyes with boredom before grabbing her school bag. She walked through her mansion hallways slowly looking at the different paintings hanging from the walls, there was no need to hurry.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ojousama" she was greeted by the army of butlers and maids that her family posses. She nodded at them and sat on the wooded chair and began to eat her breakfast, because of her _delicate_ condition she was forced to eat healthy food like fruit and vegetables. She was eating her fruit salad in peace when one of the maids approached her.

"Ojousama, Morinozuka-sama wants you to know that he is going to be away fro a few days. He wants you to remember to not to miss your doctors appointment and also your brother will be late for dinner tonight" the maid bowed and left her to continue her breakfast.

Aya looked down and tightened her grip around the crystal glass she was holding. Her father was always away, she barely saw him for months. She took a deep breath and sighed, when she was done with her breakfast she rose from the chair, took her bag and headed towards the front door.

"Ohayou, Ojousama" her driver bowed and opened the limousine door for her holding it as she got into the limo.

Like usual, she leaned against the limo´s door staring at the buildings outside. He parked a few blocks away from the school as usual because no one knew about her family, only the teachers knew and she used another last name. The reason for this was that she was sick of people wanting to be her friend´s because of her wealthy family, the only person who knew about her social status was Kanna, her best friend. Todoroki Kanna was two years younger than her; she met her at one of her family's dojo´s.

"I will pick you up in the usual place, Ojousama. Have a good day"

"You too and thank you, Shinji-san" the elder driver smiled at her and drove away.

She turned around and walked down the street. She walked slowly enjoying the fresh morning air and the warm sun rays, she notice a few students walking ahead and as she was walking by an alley she was pushed aside by the group of people that emerged from the same alley.

"Watch it, Morino" her personal hell, Nakamura Elle, smirked down at her as she tossed her long pink hair over her shoulder while her minions walked pass her laughing at Aya´s current state on the floor.

_Don't kill her, don't kill her_…, was the only thing in Aya's mind while she took a couple of deep breaths. When she was more calmed, she reached for her school bag but another hand took it before her and when she looked up she was met by another hand and Seigaku's Tensai smiling face. Accepting his silent offer, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"Saa, are you alright? I saw what they did"

Fuji Syusuke, for some reason she never liked his smile. He was too friendly with everyone in the classroom and she heard rumors about how beautiful his eyes were but she has never seen them.

"Betsuni…, thank you for you help, Fuji-san" she took her bag from his hand and tried to free her hand from his but failed. "Can I have my hand back, Fuji-san?" she looked at him right in the eye with clear boredom in her eyes.

On the other hand, Fuji was intrigued. He barely knew a girl who he can talk to, when he tried to make a conversation with a girl from his class the same girl would explode in giggles and blushing wildly. He knew she was in his classroom because she sat next to him and Eiji who had been his seat mate now sat in front of them. She was always quite and for some reason she ignored him, this was enough reason for him to try to meet her.

Fuji opened his cerulean eyes and looked at her in the eye like she did. She didn't even flinch; his eyes were the ultimate test for him to know who he could trust or who he can tease madly.

"Saa, do you mind if we walk together, Morino-chan?" he asked smiling again as he tightened his grip around her hand.

Aya had a bad feeling about today.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sakurako-Ojousama, you must prepare for school"

A girl with long black hair was informed as she dodged a kick and from her opponent. She ducked again dodging an upper cut and threw an open palm punch into her opponent's chest sending a few meter´s away from her. She sighed and cleaned the sweat from her forehead.

"Ojousama"

"Hai, Hai…" she smiled and her mint greened eyes glowed in excitement as she walked wiped the sweat from her forehead. When she arrived to her bedroom she saw her school uniform lying on the bed and her school bag on the chair next to the door. When she open her bathroom door after finishing her shower she sat on the edge of her bed drying her hair, she couldn´t avoid noticing the scar on her left knee…, the reason why she abandoned what she loved the most.

She was fixing her hair when one of her maids walked into the room. "Ojousama is almost 6:30. You need to hurry" Kokoro nodded and grabbed her school bag.

She descended her mansion´s staircase till she reached the lobby where she was wished a good day by her army of butlers and maids.

The ride in her limo as silent and comfortable, even that her parents spent time with her she was always close to her staff. Some of them helped her parents to raise her when she was little especially her driver. Coming from a wealthy family has its disadvantages; people will immediately judged you or will try to befriend you expecting something and that why she followed the Morinozuka heir example and used another last name.

"Have a nice day, Ojousama" she smiled and watched as her driver drove away. She was walking down the streets when suddenly she felt the ground began to shake.

"Move aside!" she turned around and saw her classmate and seatmate Momoshiro Takeshi running shoulder to shoulder with Kaidoh Kaoru from class 2-3. They were always competing o different tasks and it seams that running was one of them. She jumped out of their way pulling her arms to her chest creating a rotation effect and landed on one of the walls from the houses around. She saw them disappeared down the street leaving a trail of dust behind them, she smiled and shocked her head. She bended her knees ready to jump on off the wall when she felt a sharp pain in her left knee making her lose balance.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact against the ground and pulled her arms to her body.

"Hoi…!"

A pair of strong arms caught her just in time and she opened her eyes in surprise. She looked up and met her saviors face, a face that belonged to Seigaku´s number one acrobat and everyone's favorite Neko-boy.

"That was close, Nya. Are you alright?" Eiji's shining blue eyes had an excitement glint in them. Kokoro nodded unable to find words, his arms were so warm and comfortable that she could fall asleep in them but people was staring at them.

"Etto, Kikumaru-senpai…., you can put me down"

Eiji blinked in surprise. Normally his fans would do anything to be around him, especially to be touched by him. "Hoi…! Sorry" he put her down smiling. She regained her balance but the pain in her left knee was still present, she winced in pain and supports herself against the wall. "Nya…! Daijobu…?" Eiji managed to grab her shoulders before she fell.

She nodded. "It´s nothing senpai, I just need to see the school nurse and I´ll be just fine" she tried to shake off his hands but she failed. She was about to say something when she was lifted up, she yelped in surprise and wrapped her arms around Eiji's neck. "Kikumaru-senpai…! Nani..?"

"I´m taking you to the nurse, Nya…!"

Kokoro tried to free herself but failed and was ignored by the happy Neko who ran all the way to the school, she felt her face hotter because of the stares they were getting and the glares from his fans

This was going to be a long day.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look…, that's her"

"She´s so pale…"

"I heard that her eyes scared the teachers and the principal when they first met her and her parents forced her to wear sunglasses even when it's raining"

"Uso…, no wonder why she is so scary"

Some girls from Seigaku whispered to each other as they observed another girl walking a few steps ahead from them. The girls name…, Ootori Nana.

Unknown to the girls, she was able to hear everything they said. She couldn't blame them, her abnormal pale skin was a magnet for the curious and her short black hair in a tomboy style showed her slender neck, the black sunglasses hid her face all the time. She walked through the schools front gate and everyone moved out of her way, even the third-year students were afraid of her. She entered the school building and headed to her locker to change her shoes.

"Nana…! My love…!"

She was attacked by her loud cousin right after she entered her classroom. Ooteki Shizuka is older than her for only a few months but her body was way more developed than the other girls. Shizuka loves teasing her little cousin as much as she loves cosplay, she loves Nana´s calm temper and cold indifference. Even when they were apart fro a long time their sisterly relationship remained intact. She pounced on Nana as soon as she saw her coming into the classroom; she wrapped her arms around her favorite little cousin´s neck and pressed Nana's head against her big bosom.

"The days and nights are endless when you're not beside me, I can not describe what I feel when I can´t see your beautiful eyes" Shizuka caressed her face gently while looking her with passion reflected in her eyes. They were surrounded by roses and sparkles that helped to create the effect.

They're classmates watched the scene like if was something from everyday, some of the girls were squealing at the passion that Shizuka was able to express. Shizuka is the star of the drama club for a reason.

"You saw me yesterday Onesan, please stop saying things like that" Nana stared at her cousin with indifference.

Their teacher arrived soon after their emotional encounter and before the teacher closed the door Momoshiro ran into the classroom and collapsed on his desk. The teacher rolled his eyes while the class laughed, this was a daily routine. He started calling the names and Momoshiro tried to eat his breakfast.

"Saikano Kokoro"

Silence

"Saikano-san is not here?" he asked looking confused like the class; she was a very punctual student. He worried because if something happened to the Sakurako heir the school might be blamed for it.

The sliding door opened and a very flushed Kokoro appeared in the arms of a very happy Neko-boy. "Hoi, Hoi…! Sensei, the nurse asked me to give you this. Kokoro-chan was with her since early in the morning" the handed the piece of paper to the stunned sensei and he wasn´t the only one. Every single person stared at them with their jaws on the floor, except for Nana of course. Momoshiro froze about to eat more rice.

Gently, Kikumaru lowered Kokoro to the floor and give her the school bag. "Arigato, senpai…" she blushed and walked to her seat. She ignored her stunned seat neighbor who happened to be Momoshiro and he still had rice falling from his mouth.

"My job here is done, see you later Kokoro-chan! Ja!" Eiji winked and close the door.

5

4

3

2

1

"**USO**!"

Kokoro was attacked with questions as the teacher tried to get everyone back to their seats.

It was unusual, Nana admitted, but there was no need to make a scandal. The rest of the day went by so quickly that she barely paid attention to the lessons. Her last class was P. E and the teacher made them run 20 laps around the run track.

Most of her classmates failed after the fifth lap, especially her female classmates. She ran her laps with no problem and without even sweating, after all, she was an Ootori an after a special request she was trained by a family friend. She wore the sport clothes but she still wore her sunglasses, people wondered if she was some kind of robot.

"Well done, Ooteki-san" the teacher congratulated her after she was done with her laps. She used her cousin's last name in school following the other heir's example. "Go wash up and rest, it seams that your classmates are going to be here a long time" the teacher suggested smiling and she nodded.

She headed to the water faucets while her classmates and cousin were fainting one by one. She walked in normal pace ignoring the looks she was getting, she saw someone washing his face on the other side of the faucets. She left her towel on top of the faucets next to person's towel and eyeglasses; she took of her sunglasses leaving them on top of her towel.

She splashed the cold water on her face enjoying the refreshing sensation, she rubbed ran her finger through her hair and rubbed her neck. She splashed water on her face again and reached for her towel but when she grabbed it he felt a warm hand rest on top of hers.

She lifted up her head and her eyes met a pair of warm brown ayes who stared back at her in surprise.

Seigaku's stoic captain found himself staring at a pair of blood red eyes and for some reason he wasn´t able to look away. They were hypnotizing and mystical but for some reason they were empty and lifeless.

None of them looked away; it was like they were having a glare contest. Not even a blink. She looked at him and looked down to his hand again.

"That´s my towel, senpai" she said in bored tone.

"Aa… Gomen"

After that energetic talk, she put on her sunglasses after drying her face. Tezuka put on his eyeglasses and watched her walk away.

* * *

**Name**: Morinozuka Aya

**Age**: 17

**Classroom:** 3-C

**Personality**: Silence type. She comes from one of the oldest and most respected families in Japan. She is an expert in sword combat and has a deep hate for her father. Her hero is her big brother. She suffers from a heart condition and was her reason to abandon tennis.

**Hand:** right

**O. T**: Her favorite instrument is the harp and she composes lullabies for her younger siblings. She has a soft side which prefers to keep a secret and her favorite hobby is painting but dancing is something she enjoys too.

* * *

**Name**: Sakurako Kokoro

**Age**: 17

**Classroom**: 2-B

**Personality**: patient and thoughtful. She is a good listener and always keeps herself together no matter how difficult the situation is. She tends to stay away from the trouble, unless someone close to her is involved.

**Hand**: Left handed.

**O. T**: She used to be part of the gymnastic club but quit after an "accident", her specialty is the acrobatic performances like the ones you see in the circus. And she is an expert in her family´s fighting style.

* * *

**Name**: Ootori Nana

**Age**: 16

**Classroom**: 2-B

**Personality**: observer. She prefers to stay away from other people because she can´t stand people looking at her because of her eyes. She used to play tennis when she was younger.

**Hand**: left handed, ambidextrous.

**O. T:** cello is her instrument and she likes to read. She was adopted by the Ootori family when her parents died.


End file.
